Yatori: Sousuke's Crush?
by ladyknightsaiyu
Summary: A new student arrives at Jindai High and apparently has the hots for Sousuke...
1. Default Chapter

Sousuke Sagara sat with his back to Kaname Chidori, a blue-haired, well- endowed, female, and winced as her legendary halisen smacked him across the face numerous times.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PULL A GUN ON A DEFENSELESS STUDENT, OTAKU!!"  
  
**Thwack**  
  
"Miss Chi-"  
  
**Thwack**  
  
"I just"  
  
**Thwack**  
  
**Thwack**  
  
**Thwack**  
  
Kaname bent over, panting with the exertion of beating Sousuke. He's so annoying, stupid otaku.  
  
"Miss Chidori, my actions were preformed with caution. This student could have been concealing a bomb or some poisonous substance. I acted according to my orders."  
  
"And what orders might that be?" Kaname's voice dripped with dubiousness.  
  
"Protect charge, Kaname Chidori, from all possible and potential harm. Imperative."  
  
"Sousuke....."  
  
"Yes, Miss Chidori?"  
  
"What is this student's name?"  
  
"Name: Satoru Shirai, sex: male, student number: 3435435, hair color-"  
  
"I asked for his NAME, not the history of his family lineage, stupid!"  
  
"I will act accordingly in the future."  
  
Kaname sighed. Was there any hope for this stupid otaku? Couldn't he just say sorry? "Come on Sousuke." She grabbed his shirt, yanked him across the school, and threw him into a janitor's closet. She quickly locked the door behind her. That should take care of him. Kyouko gasped when she saw Kaname come into class, disheveled and flushed, right as the bell rang.  
  
"Sousuke? "Kyouko correctly guessed.  
  
"Stupid-" Kyouko put a finger to her lips and pointed at the seat next to Kaname's. There sat Sousuke, not one hair out of place, staring steely at the blackboard. Kaname gaped. "But, but, I-" Kyouko again stifled Kaname's outburst with a finger to her lips. "There is a new student! Look!"  
  
A tall girl had walked in. Her night black hair was cut to brush her shoulders, and her clear green-blue eyes sparkled with the ferocity of a storm at sea. She spotted an empty seat and sat down it- right next to Sousuke.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yatori." She offered an open to Sousuke. "Hello, I am Sousuke Sagara, student of Jindai High." He shook her hand, firmly. Yatori smiled and replied slyly, "Care to show me around school? I'm new."  
  
Kaname turned and whispered into Kyouko's ear, "He won't, he has to protect me."  
  
"Affirmative." Kaname's gasp could be heard by the students in the back of the room.  
  
"Sousuke? Don't you have to protect me or something?"  
  
"You will be fine during school, as you said yourself. There are only students hear. I will rendezvous with you at the mess hall in 02:00 hours. With that he excused himself to show Yatori around, with the permission of their teacher. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sousuke left Kaname feeling quite dejected to say the least.  
  
How dare him!  
  
He was supposed to protect her!!  
  
Sousuke was to busy showing Yatori to the door to catch Kaname's death-eyes she was making at him.  
  
"This is the Biology Lab. A study of the science of life and of living organisms, including their structure, function, growth, origin, evolution, and distribution. It includes botany and zoology and all their subdivisions. Taught by Ms. Kyoku Tonami. She graduated from Tokyo University with the highest honors. I have her class during block 4."  
  
Yatori seemed quite interested in the "science of life and of living organisms" so much so that her eyes never left Sousuke's face.  
  
"Really? I have it block 4 as well. Here is my schedule." She pulled a sheet of paper from her book bag and shoved it into his hands.  
  
It matched his.  
  
Perfectly.  
  
"How interesting, Miss Yatori. My schedule seems to be the same."  
  
"Really?" Yatori seemed excited.  
  
After showing Yatori around the Biology Hall, Math, and Art, Sousuke brought her back to their original class: History.  
  
"Thank you for showing me around, Sousuke. Arigatou." Yatori bowed, politely.  
  
"You are welcome, Yatori." Sousuke replied, also bowing.  
  
When they had taken their seats again, Mr. Hayama was in the middle of a lecture. Kaname was asleep, halisen twitching in her hand, and Kyouko was staring intently at the teacher, occasionally looking at her paper to scribble down notes. The class had all looked up at the arrival of Sousuke and Yatori but in several minutes, Mr. Hayama's continuous drone resumed being an opiate to all.  
  
Sousuke payed attention in any class, always taking notes, always listening.  
  
Yatori payed attention only because Sousuke did but sometimes she slipped and began to draw on her paper.  
  
Sousuke looked over at her drawings one time and was surprised to see a complete and very accurate drawing of a PSG-1 Sniper rifle.  
  
He looked at Yatori with confusion in his eyes and a question on his lips.  
  
She simply smiled and resumed taking notes.  
  
LUNCHTIME  
  
"Kyouko have you seen Sousuke anywhere?" Kaname seemed worried.  
  
"Nope."  
  
I wonder where he went. Kaname thought to herself.  
  
Sousuke followed Yatori stealthily, several yards behind her but making sure her body never left his sight.  
  
She turned and looked from side to side then walked into an empty warehouse along the dock where she was walking. Sousuke followed closely behind.  
  
She ripped up a loose plank on the ground and pulled up a dark shaped object. As the light hit it, Sousuke stifled a gasp.  
  
It was the weapon she had been drawing.  
  
A PSG-1.  
  
Yatori looked over the weapon with interest.  
  
A spider dangled on a silken thread forty feet away.  
  
In one swift moment Yatori brought the bolt –action rifle up to her shoulder and shot.  
  
The spider exploded in bits of skin and guts.  
  
Sousuke's eyes widened. Yatori had hardly aimed before shooting. She was obviously trained. Definitely not self-trained.  
  
Yatori...a sniper??  
  
Ali-Dragon-Of-Darkness: otaku is Japanese for obsessed. Mostly used to mean anime obsessed (Otacon...Otaku Convention) it can mean obsessed withy anything. In Sousuke's case, it means army obsessed. Skuld's Sentaro thank you for the review! I'll try to update as soon as possible!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews but still... Press that review button AND REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Faire un piquenique French for Have a pi...

Chapter Three  
  
Sosuke stood up, letting Yatori see him. The silence was so complete you could have heard a pin drop. She had her dark hair pulled up but a few rebellious strands escaped to frame her face.  
  
"Sosuke...." She murmured. He had his pistol pointed right at her, red laser- sight aimed at her head.  
  
Yatori spilled the bullets from her PSG-1 into her hand and dropped them on the floor in a sign of please-don't-shoot-me. The bullets clinked to the floor in a pool of metal.  
  
Sosuke's dark eyes followed the bullets as they fell, mentally counting them. There were more than the six he had thought the rifle could carry.  
  
"Why do you look so surprised?" Yatori asked, raising Sosuke from his thoughts.  
  
"Slide your gun over here." Sosuke commanded in a steely tone.  
  
Yatori laid her weapon on the ground and gently kicked it over to Sosuke. Sosuke stopped the spinning gun with the tip of his boot and flicked into the air, catching it with his left hand.  
  
He looked over the gun carefully. Then, Sosuke realized his mistake. The PSG-1 was semi-automatic not bolt-action. (Thanks Wild Goose 01) How could he have made a mistake like /that/? Something was getting to him and making him nervous.  
  
/What/?  
  
Yatori and Sosuke entered into their last class, chattering amiably, no sign of their earlier confrontation on their faces.  
  
Kaname was watching, a murderous look in her eyes.  
  
"Kaname Chidori?" The teacher called. "Yes Mr. Tsukasa?"  
  
"Please present your report." Kaname skipped to the center of the room, flipping her hair to one side. She was known for being a great public speaker. This time, though, she felt very self-conscious. Startled, she began: "The country of France is found..."  
  
Her report went fairly well, as did the rest of class, After the bell, Yatori approached Kaname with a proposition.  
  
"Miss Chidori? Would you like to join Sosuske and I in a picnic this afternoon by the lake?" Kaname thought about it for a moment then agreed.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
When the designated time rolled around, Kaname dressed in a white kneelength satin dress and flipflops.  
  
Yatori was rolling out a blanket when Kaname arrived. She wore a lime green polo and jeans. Her black hair was braided with a silver cord entertwined.  
  
"HI kaname! You look great! Sosuke's over there..." /Yeah right, I look like Sh compared to you/ Kaname thought.  
  
Kaname's eyes followed Yatori's finger until they rested on the figure of Sosuke. He was dragging stones from the river to sit on.  
  
He also had no shirt. Kaname blushed when she realized she had been staring. But how could she not stare? (yeah, I mean seriously!! A.N)  
  
His muscles rippled in the sunlight as he pulled the stones up to the picnic area.  
  
"He-he-hello Sosuke." Kaname stuttered.  
  
"Hello Miss Chidori. That dress is aesthetically pleasing but not too pratical. You should take your cues from Yatori here.  
  
"She can be practical and beautifu;."  
  
Beautiful? Kaname had never heard Sosuke say that word before.  
  
Could it be his mask of protocol was slipping?  
  
Could it be he was in /love/???  
  
Thanks for the reviews BUT I WANT MORE!!  
  
This is dedicated to my best friend Diana for being there, being cool, and dealing with my over-clingyness. Thanks shukuchi!! (READ HER STORIES NOW!! GLARES) Ciao 


	4. Chapter 4

People stop telling me to write long chapters....ITS SO DANG HARD!!! N/M  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Wait a minute, Kaname thought, this is Sousuke I am thinking about....Him...in love? Puh-leese!  
  
The comment about her dress got under her skin, though.  
  
What kind of position was he in to judge how she dressed? Stupid Otaku.  
  
"Kaname?" Yatori's voice resounded in Kaname's head, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine thank you."  
  
Kaname looked up and choked on her Coca Cola. Yatori was sitting right next to Sousuke. Practically leaning all over him!  
  
Kaname twitched, her hand spontaneously convulsing as if it held her beloved halisen. /That's it, Bitc, no one steals my "friend" from me/ Kaname thought.  
  
/This is War/  
  
The "war" Kaname started would henceforth and forever more be known as WWIII to the teachers and student body association of Jindai High. The injury toll would be high, the renovation costs even higher, and, well, has an interesting twist.  
  
DAY 1  
  
The war started with Kaname's groupies put an anonymous note in Yatori's locker. It was a photo of Yatori snuggling up to Sousuke during lunch.  
  
Kyoko was in charge of stake-out and she watched Yatori's every move. And this did not go unnoticed. The vein pulsing in Yatori's ivory temple was a clear sign that she did not appreciate being stalked by pig-tailed, four- eyes, annoying girls.  
  
Kaname obviously was enjoying all the bulling Yatori was getting. Still, her heart felt, somehow, empty, whenever Sousuke would look Yatori's way.  
  
The last straw came during P.E.  
  
"Kaname Chidori!" The over-active gym teacher blew his whistle. "That is the fifth time I caught you talking! Two miles, sprinting, NOW!"  
  
Kaname knew it was hopeless to argue so she proceeded to run around the track, grumbling. Kaname was not grumbling because she had to run. In fact, Kaname was a very good runner and enjoyed springing full out. The adrenaline rush that accompanied such a hard work out made her feel elated and happy (AN:She is not on drugs!!)  
  
It was that she saw Yatori's eyes following her, watching her, for any sign of weakness. /Stupid B---/ There was a half a mile to go when Kaname rounded the part of the track where the class was standing.  
  
So far, through all of Kaname's bullying, Yatori had remained in the "victim" mode, never reacting, always polite.  
  
That sure as heck changed when she palmed an egg from her pocket (stolen at lunch from a freshman) and with a swift flick of her wrist, threw it onto the track. Kaname, having horrible reflexes, slipped and caught an eyeful of egg-white.  
  
"They say that egg-whites help your hair retain a beautiful luster. But I believe, you are supposed to wash the egg out, Kaname." Yatori's perfectly innocent voice echoed over the track.  
  
That is when something in Kaname snapped. She had a crazy look in her eyes and walked over to Yatori, egg dripping from her derriere.  
  
Kaname snatched a lacrosse stick from one of the students and with a swift thrust, jammed it into Yatori's stomach.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
Yatori jumped quickly into the air, avoiding both the stick and also being able to snap a kick out...  
  
Right at Kaname's chest.  
  
The resounding cry brought Sousuke from his three-mile sprint (he had answered a question right, bad boy)  
  
Sousuke grabbed Yatori's shoulder and wrenched her off Kaname. Kaname was struggling so hard, Sousuke couldn't get a grip on her gym uniform.  
  
"RRRRIPPPPP"  
  
The gasps of the gym students could be heard even in the 6th period Trig class, on the opposite side of the building followed by a "SOUSUKE!!"  
  
Yes, dear readers, Sousuke had managed to rip Kaname's shirt open. And Yatori's  
  
You've chosen the daily double Shouted some punk in the crowd, Or should I say daily quadruple  
  
The ripping of Yatori's shirt revealed a scandal that would be still told by Seniors (now sophomores) for many years.  
  
She had stuffed her bra.  
  
Indeed, there were several gel pads that had slipped, peeking out of her brassiere. This evoked a triumphant cry from Kaname (I have bigger [censored] !!)  
  
And a confused look from Sousuke  
  
(.....Is that a self-defense mechanism?) 


	5. Chaper 5

Several weeks after the bra incident, Kaname, as vice-president of Jindai High, had to separate classes A and B into six teams for the annual sports tournament.  
  
"Kyoko, Hayama, Takeda, Satishiro, and Haymura in group 1. "Tonama, Ren, Futena, Mikagama, and Tenja in group 2. "Shiori, Sakoshi, Takadi, Yatori, and Korata in group 3. "Misuma, Tisomota, Shitora, Andaki, and Fuzumi in group 4. "Kirisata, Ishijawa, Bishihana, Korama, and Renmoto in group 5. "Sagara and....I will be in group 5. Wait! I am supposed to have six teams of five each....who is missing?"  
  
"Tori, Fukami, and Suzumi are in the U.S for a vacation, Kana." Kyoko yelled over the chatter.  
  
"Th-that means....Sosuke and I are....on our own team..." Kaname flushed. Alone...with Sosuke. Chidori shook her head. The sports tournament was no time to think like that.  
  
"Ok everybody. Let's all have fun and do well. Let's go!"  
  
Teams 1 through 3 please report to the A block section of the gym. Teams 4 through 6 please report to the B block section of the gym.   
  
The loudspeakers crackled to life.  
  
Kaname hurriedly grabbed Sosuke's arm and dragged him to B gym. A young girl was gesturing to the teams and showing them where to go. Her silver hair was in a braid that flowed over her shoulder. She was a petite girl and was very thin. Suddenly Sosuke's hand felt moist and clammy. Kaname looked up.  
  
He was shaking.  
  
"Sosuke..." Kaname then saw he was looking at something. The girl. Kaname looked closer and realized something.  
  
"Tessa!" (A.N: Sorry Di. I know you hate her....) Kaname turned to Sosuke and punched him rather hard in his stomach. As her fist connected, Kaname thought it was like hitting a brick wall. /Well, someone's got abs./ She snickered inwardly.  
  
"Kaname! Ser – Sagara!" Tessa ran over. "Its nice to see you again."  
  
"What brings you here Tessa?" Kaname wanted to know why a Mithril captain was at their Sports Tournament.  
  
Tessa whispered hurriedly into her hand.  
  
"We received intel that assassins wanted to sabotage the Tournament and capture all the young female students for motives unknown. Recon found hidden explosives that confirmed that something dirty is here."  
  
A loudspeaker whined  
  
Would all supervisors please begin the Tournament. Good luck to all and have fun!  
  
Tessa stepped up to a podium.  
  
"First up! Team 4 versus team 6," Tessa paused to spin a roulette-looking thing and it landed on Volleyball, "In a match of Volleyball." Beefy looking attendants raised the net and poles.  
  
Kaname yanked on Sosuke's shirt collar to get him to bend down because he was to tall for her to whisper to.  
  
'We are outnumbered so we can't afford for you to go all 'special' on us. You get my drift?" Sosuke nodded. "I played volleyball once. It was during a secret mission where I was found out to be a spy. If I did not win my comrades would have died."  
  
Kaname blinked. "Oh." Why did he have to be sad all the time? She had never seen him smile. Ever.  
  
"Would the teams please set up." Tessa's voice rang out over the ruckus.  
  
Sosuke and Kaname looked at the other team. What luck they had today. Misuma, Tisomota, Shitora, Andaki, and Fuzumi were all Varsity volleyball players.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Kaname had first serve, a kind thought from the opposing team. (AN: note intense sarcasm)  
  
"0 serving 0." She cried then served. The ball soared over the net and at Misuma. Misuma jumped and she hit the ball, spiking it over the net. Fortunately, Sosuke had seen her intentions and slid to the floor, on his knees. As the ball hurtled down he called "Set!" and punched the ball up. Kaname then took over and hit the ball towards Fuzumi.  
  
Fuzumi just stood there, not moving, not trying to jump to get the ball. She was a rather tall sophomore with short blonde hair and warm hazel eyes. But now, those hazel eyes glittered with competition. Right before the ball was going to hit her head, she spun and whapped it hard. Right at Kaname's head.  
  
Of course Kaname knew what Fuzumi was going to do. She had seen the girl do the same thing in a match against Fuyuu High. Crying "Set," Kaname ran at the ball and hit it upwards. She landed with a satisfying thump on her knees.  
  
Sosuke hurtled up, a blur of black and green. He spiked the ball down hard with his fist and before any of Team 4 could stop it, the ball hit the floor. "Yeah! Sosuke!" Kaname clapped him on the back. She felt some weird sensation rush through her.  
  
It was an odd feeling. Like a hunger except above her ribcage. It swooshed through her like an adrenaline rush.  
  
"Unnnngghhh." Kaname groaned.  
  
Sosuke spun around. "What is the matter Chidori." Kaname never noticed before but Sosuke was really "fit." He was wearing green cargo pants and a men's sleeveless black undershirt. (AN: Y'know...like those things men wear...except only black?? Am I making any sense here??) He wore a dogtag and several thin silver chains. "Kaname." Kaname whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"kaname..call me Kaname."  
  
"HEY YOU GONNA SERVE OR WHAT???" Fuzumi was yelling.  
  
Sosuke wrapped his arm around Kaname's waist and lifted her up easily as if she were lighter than snow. "Ok." He yelled back at Team 4. "1 serving 0" Sosuke's serve was just like him; harsh and powerful.  
  
Then, something in him faltered. Kaname looked up and saw what it was that caused him to stop.  
  
A silver dart, hurtling right at her.  
  
Gomen for not updating quick enough. I was grounded off of the computer for a week. Hence the ultra long chapter. Hehe.  
  
Thank you so much for all my reviews. Maybe next chapter will be an extra long A.N. with me replying to all reviews. Thanks again. I'll update soon if you review soon!  
  
Ciao  
  
Toki 


	6. Chapter 6

REPLIES TO REVIEWS!!  
  
ATT'N ALL REVIEWERS: French Finals are coming up and I might not be able to type as much as I had hoped...Also..with parents being stricter..I get grounded more often...  
  
Skuld's Sentaro: You have a special place in my heart (sniffle) thanks so much !!! If I could I'd give you the #1 reviewer award for keeping up with my odd spurts of writing.  
  
GeneralDragon: What was confuddling about the sniper thing? I love snipers hee. Whatever...thanks so much for R!!  
  
DarkPhoenixRose: Thanks...I'll try to!  
  
GroveWolf: I believe it said IN 200 hours not At but maybe I am snoring...whatever...thanks!  
  
CurlsofSerenity: I know! Whatever would we do without our confused and clueless Sosuke!?  
  
Stoked: I'd say it is...Look! I write three pages on Microsoft it comes out really short on FF.net I'll try harder tho...  
  
Perverted-senin: You found me out.. it was a mistake..I don't know anything about guns so I somehow had to fix that..gomen  
  
Shukuchi: Just cuz ur my best friend ddoesnt mean you can decide the pairings in my story !! Silly DI! Not being mean ...just being goofy. I know yat is weird.. that's the point.. A sous/Kana pairing maybe..some fans want it to be Yat/Sos so...we will see  
  
Ali-Dragon-Of-Darkness: Otaku means obsessed more commonly used to mean Japanime obsessed but w/e  
  
Wild Goose 01: Thanks! I fixed it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sosuke had been taught to react immediately to any new changes in the environment but for some reason, he froze. His reflexes were screaming to be released but he didn't let them.  
  
Kaname. Oh, Kaname. You are gonna die! Can't you see that? You stupid girl. RUN!  
  
His last thought propelled himself into the air. The daggers ripped into his leg and his side.  
  
Kaname screamed That brought Yatori and Tessa running over.  
  
All the noise Stop My head is pounding  
  
Kaname wavered "Get her out of here!" Tessa cried, "I'll take care of Sosuke."  
  
From a place unbeknownst to Kaname, Yatori whipped out a gun with a scope and a really long shaft. A sniper gun  
  
Yatori dropped Kaname's hand and rammed the gun's stock into her shoulder. Her sea-colored eyes glanced for a split second through the scope, then she fired. To Kaname, it seemed that Yatori hadn't even aimed. She had just brought the gun out and fired.  
  
Twice.  
  
Two men, clothed in black, fell, A quick scan of the premises revealed no more assassins.  
  
"Kaname." Sosuke's husky voice brought Yatori and Kaname over to where Tessa had dragged him. Into a storage closet.  
  
All Kaname could do was watch as Yatori and Tessa looked over him.  
  
"Heavy bleeding from the left leg and side. Six punctures."  
  
"Weapon still intact. It seems to be serrated knives."  
  
Serrated.  
  
That meant if Tessa or Yatori ripped out the knives it would cause more damage going out than in.  
  
Like a fart, Kaname thought. "Whoa! Why am I thinking about these things?" Kaname giggled This brought the attention of Yatori and Tessa away from Sosuke for a moment.  
  
"It is just so FUNNY" Kaname laughed.  
  
Yatori frowned, now storm-colored eyes glaring angrily. "Shock" She muttered as she rapped her knuckles on Kaname's temples causing the larger girl to faint.  
  
When she awoke, thirty minutes later, Tessa was gone, and Yatori was applying antiseptic to the holes in Sosuke's body.  
  
This made Kaname look closer at Sosuke. Apparently his clothes were removed and folded neatly in a pile to her left and he was wearing thin shorts with the left leg removed so that his thigh could be examined.  
  
Sosuke looked at Kaname.  
  
"I"  
  
"I Lo-"  
  
Then, he fainted Kaname sat back, hard.  
  
"I lo? "I love...you? :Or maybe I long? Long for what?  
  
So confusing! Kaname shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of love or longing.  
  
"Kaname, I need to get more bandages. Could you watch Sosuke for me?"  
  
"Sure." Kaname mumbled.  
  
Yatori left, leaving Kaname and Sosuke alone. Kanbame looked over at Sosuke's unconscious form. His closed eyes, his dark hair, his muscles. Lots and lots of muscles. Kaname reached over and touched his cheek, pulling away quickly when she saw him twitch. Then, he settled down.  
  
He was sound asleep.  
  
Kaname rested her head on Sosuke's chest, her head fitting neatly under his chin.  
  
She listened to the rise and fall of his breath and the steady beat of his heart.  
  
She slipped her hand into his and closed her eyes.  
  
/I wish this moment lasted forever. / She thought.  
  
That is when his cough brought her jumping away. His dark eyes were looking at her, piercing into her thoughts.  
  
"You heart rate is fine and you temperature, low. That is good. You may experience waves of unconciousness though." Kaname tried to sound as professional as possible. Then, imitating Yatori as best she could, Kaname knocked her knuckles against Sosuke's temples.  
  
He fell back.  
  
Right Into Her Lap.  
  
Kaname slipped her fingers under his head and palced it gently on the ground.  
  
Creak  
  
Yatori walked in carrying an armful of bandages. "How is he?" Her efforts to mask the worry in her voice were very ineffective.  
  
"He's fine." Yatori leaned down and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Her long, tapered fingers lay gently on his vein, her mind counting seconds and heart beats.  
  
/She's amazing./ Kaname thought "Hey Yatori, I'll be right back, Kay?"  
  
"MMhmm." 


	8. Chapter 8

Kaname took a deep breath. Why was she comparing herself to Yatori? Sosuke saved /her/ not Yatori. Kaname hid behind the moon bounce and sat down. Tears welled up out of her eyes and onto the floor.  
  
She was helpless when Sosuke was injured. Tessa and Yatori both healed him and Yatori shot down the evil guys. /I just smack him with my halisen./ Thought Kaname sadly.  
  
Though the thought of the masked men brought questions into her mind. Peeking out from behind the moon bounce she saw no cadavers. Where had the bodies gone? Who move them? Is that where Tessa had gone?  
  
Tessa. Teletha Testerossa. Another thin, petite girl with perfect hair, nails, and body.  
  
Kaname went into the girls' bathroom. She looked at herself in the full mirror next to the sink.  
  
She was rather tall, shapely, and big. Big butt, big chest...big. Boys don't like big girls. They like tiny petite girls with thin bodies.  
  
Kaname was not one of those girls.  
  
"KANAME??" She heard a female voice cry. Tessa.  
  
"Tessa! Where are you?" The voice had come seemingly from inside the mirror.  
  
"I'm in here! Use the waehtwehagtskljdgh."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Use the connection we share. The Whispered."  
  
"TESSA!!!" Kaname pounded the mirror.  
  
/I take it back. I really do. Anything I said about her. Just make her come back./  
  
The connection we share. The Whispered.  
  
Kaname placed her forehead on the mirror and thought hard.  
  
"Come on. Come on. Symbols you always come when I don't want you to. Come on."  
  
Then, suddenly, they came.  
  
A rush of wind blew Kaname's sky-colored hair behind her. With embarrassment, she noticed, like always, her clothes did not survive the transition.  
  
Kaname dropped to her knees, focusing on Tessa.  
  
Tessa pretty, Tessa angry, Tessa happy, Tessa surprised, Tessa hopeful, Tessa praying, Tessa working, Tessa laughing, Tessa crying, Tessa brave, Tessa romantic, Tessa, just Tessa.  
  
An echo reverberated through Kaname's mind.  
  
Teletha.  
  
I have her.  
  
Kaname focused harder, willing herself to be by Tessa. When she opened her eyes, she was standing, minus clothing, next to a bound and gagged Tessa.  
  
Kaname removed a hairpin from her mass of hair and shoved it into the lock around Tessa's chains.  
  
"I have no clue how to do this." She muttered, angrily. Then, Kaname heard a click. The lock sprang open and the chains fell from Tessa's arms. Kaname untied the gag and Tessa winced.  
  
Angry red welts covered her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Tessa." Kaname murmured.  
  
"It was a whip." Tessa sniffled.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Kaname cried, her voice rising.  
  
"Shhh. It's a long story. Let's get out of here."  
  
"First, I have to know where "where" is."  
  
"We are in the basement. The way out is over here." Tessa scrambled up, then she fell, with a cry.  
  
"My legs!"  
  
"Shhh!!!" Kaname stumbled over to Tessa and massaged her legs, her fingers giving life back to the cramped muscles. Tessa tried to stand again and failed.  
  
So, Kaname swept her up into her arms. She was a lot heavier than Kaname thought.  
  
"The way out is over there!" Whispered Tessa pointing a slender finger at a stairway.  
  
Slowly, Kaname climbed, Tessa seeming to grow heavier as they got farther up. Then, they reached the top and climbed out...  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaname winced as the sound echoed. "What was that?"  
  
"A mirror."  
  
The mirror in the girls bathroom! "Why was the basement there? I never heard of it." Kaname wondered to the air.  
  
To her surprise, Tessa answered, "When I was looking at the blueprints Mithril got me, I realized there was this hidden basement. It was originally used as a storage area until the Health and Sanitation Department reviewed it as being unsanitary."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kaname carried Tessa behind the moon bounce where Tessa began to share her story.  
  
"The masked men were not dead and as I dragged their bodies away, they jumped up and grabbed me. They took me to the basement where they tried to get me to tell them were you were. I didn't talk. Then someone entered. They had a whip and began beating me but I wouldn't tell them. I tore a portion off of their shirt." Tessa held out the green strip of cloth. It was a deep forest green with light blue strands running through it. Somehow the hue and texture of the material looked and felt familiar to Kaname. "They were going to get some torture device when I heard you call."  
  
"I thought Yatori killed them."  
  
"I guess not. Maybe she missed, or they dodged and pretended to get hit."  
  
"Let's go see Yatori and tell her what happened."  
  
"I'm gonna stay here."  
  
"But-" "It's okay, Kaname. If someone comes, you will know."  
  
"At least take this, Tessa." Kaname pulled out a handgun she had found by Sosuke's clothes.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kaname tucked the strip of cloth into her sleeves and opened the storage room door. Yatori jerked up and she was blushing. Kaname cocked her head in silent question of the redness.  
  
"What took you so long?" Yatori asked, changing the subject, "Shut the door."  
  
Kaname turned and shut it. When, she turned, a flash of color caught her eye.  
  
Yatori's sweater.  
  
It was green with light blue strands.  
  
It also had a hole in the sleeve. 


	9. Chatper 9

"Uh...hi...Yatori." Kaname mumbled. Yatori's eyes narrowed considerably giving her the look of a seriously pissed off goddess. She was just that beautiful. Not that it mattered anyway. Sosuke wouldn't be interested in an assassin after his charge, would he?  
  
"Yes...Kaname?" Yatori's glare was making Kaname sweat.  
  
"Just checking on Sosuke...how is he by the way?" Kaname's voice was ranging on the false soprano.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hehe...that's great. Oops! Look at that. I forgot my hairpin. Be right back!"  
  
Kaname opened the door and rushed out of the storage closet in record time. Coming out a second time, she realized that everyone had gone (how dumb can Kaname be?..A.N.) She scrambled behind the moon bounce and found Tessa.  
  
"K-kaname?"  
  
"Yeah..its me. Guess who your whip-carrying attacker was?"  
  
Tessa sat up straighter.  
  
"Who??"  
  
"Miss Yatori." The look of shock on Tessa's face was priceless...except the situation removed all humor from it.  
  
"Y-Yatori? That Yatori??" Kaname nodded, sadly.  
  
"We have to put her into an eternal sleep, if you get my drift, before she harms Sosuke." 


	10. Chapter 10

Yatori: Sosuke's Crush?? Chapter 10  
  
(P.S to readers...there will be 11 chapters)  
  
Kaname knew before she turned who was holding the gun to her head. "Yatori." Kaname murmured as she turned. Sure enough, Yatori held a small pistol to Kaname's head and one at Tessa. The black metal. The coldness. "Unggghhh...." Kaname looked up. Yatori fell, a silver tranquilizer dart embedded in her leg. Sosuke stood, clutching his side. His dark hair was sweaty and matted. His eyes were dull and rimmed with red. He fell to his knees and murmured, "Kaname." The world seemed to revolve around them, only them. Kaname did not hear Tessa cry, "Sosuke!" or see her grab him and lay him down.  
Sosuke's leg and side were bleeding again and he coughed, horsely. Tessa cradled his head in her arms. "Shhh..." She murmured and injected him with a sedative. He slumped to the floor, pale, guant, and sweating.  
  
"He's really sick." Kaname whispered to Tessa. "Yeah." "Hey where did all the students go?" Tessa grimaced, "They were evacuated while we took care of Sosuke. We're locked in." "What? How?" Then Kaname looked at her watch. The blinking digital read Fri, May 5. "The weekend..." Kaname whispered. "Sosuke needs HELP!!" Yatori cried, exasperatingly. "I know."  
  
Kaname lifted another blue mat and laid it next to the other one Tessa grabbed. In fifteen minutes they had assembled a motley, crude lean-to of mats, ropes, and boxes. Sosuke had his own "room." It was the airiest section of the fort with makeshift shelves groaning under the medicines Tessa had stolen from the clinic. She had also managed to steal blankets but for some, odd reason, no pillows. So instead, Sosuke lay on sacks from the Sack Race stuffed with paper towels.  
  
Sosuke opened his eyes. The sharp pain from the knives had receded to a dull ache in his bones. He climbed to his feet, groaning and stepped out of the lean-to. Tessa was sleeping on Kaname's shoulder. Kaname herself was snoring lightly. Sosuke felt a smile creep up his face. They looked so peaceful.  
  
Peeling off the bandages carefully, Sosuke examined his wounds. The bleeding had stopped and the wound had closed so Sosuke threw away his bandages. There was a faint red line running up his leg which was odd but Sosuke was too tired to think about it.  
Kaname's eyelashes fluttered. She began to get up then noticed Tessa's silver-haired head on her shoulder and Sosuke's eyes watching her.  
She suppressed the desire to jump up and run to him and instead carefully laid Tessa's head on the ground. Then, she ran to Sosuke. "You should rest." With that she led him back to the pile of mats and sacks that served as his bed. "Sleep." She said as she laid her cool fingertips on his eyelids, almost pulling back at the feeling of warmth. Intense warmth. Kaname hurriedly laid her palm on his forehead, suppressing a cry as the heat sear through her hand. A fever. Sosuke had a high fever.  
  
He looked up at her with glassy eyes and coughed out, "Kaname the darts....they were poisoned," he reached up to touch her cheek, "I lo..." the hand fell limply, to his side.  
  
His eyes closed.  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
SO SAD. That would be the end of the second to last chapter. See ya next time. Pleez review!  
  
Nous Reviewons, s'il vous plait. Lol. My sad attempts to translate into French. Ciao  
  
Toki. 


	11. Chapter 11: FINALE

Yatori: Sosuke's Crush? Chapter 11: Finale  
  
"SOSUK!!!!" Kaname cried. "NOOO!!!" She grabbed his burning face with her hands. The warmth was already leaving it. With some strange and alien compulsion, Kaname pressed her lips to his cold ones. She deepened the kiss, clutching him tightly.  
  
She felt a bubbling sensation rise in her abdomen and quickly rush up through her chest to her head. She felt the murmur of her Whispered Voice and that gave her an idea. She located the small part inside of her that contained her Whispered Voice. She 'grabbed' it and forced it to become bigger.  
  
The darkness consumed her. She lost all sight, all hearing. She couldn't feel Sosuke's lips any more. She took all the signs, All the power and forced them out of her mind...  
  
And into Sosuke. The darkness cleared and she opened her eyes. Sosuke was shining and a force lifted him up. A loud voice cried in Kaname's ear.  
  
"Our power will heal him. Rejoice, Whispered, thy love has made him alive." Then, it was gone. She felt a whosh like the rushing wind. Then, it too, was gone. The constant buzzing in her ears was gone. The voice was gone.  
  
She was no longer a Whispered.  
  
A loud cry woke Tessa up. She saw Sosuke hanging in mid air, glowing, and full of light. A powerful wind blasted from his body and pushed her back. Her head knocked against the wall behind her and darkness consumed her vision.  
  
Kaname felt the wind but she did not let it push her. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Sosuke hung for a moment, then fell.  
  
Kaname ran and tried to catch him. At least she slowed his fall so it wasn't lethal. When she clambered out from under him, she found his eyes watching her.  
  
"Kaname," His deep voice whispered,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Two years later: EPILOGUE  
  
"Hi Tess! Its nice to see you back at school. I hope you stay this time." Kaname laughed then under her breath murmured, "What happened to Yatori?" "She is facing the Mithril Court." Tessa whispered back. Her gray eyes fell on Kaname's left hand in which a faint sparkle caught her eye.  
  
A silver ring.  
  
Thanks so much to:  
  
Shukuchi for being my best friend and giving me insight (and possible wacky endings.)  
  
GeneralDragon; for the praise and many reviews.  
  
AND FINALLY  
  
Skuld's Sentaro : for reviewing a lot and liking my story.  
  
Yes, that was an engagement ring.  
  
REVIEW! Gimme your thoughts..  
  
Seeya next story (which will be a Flame of Recca called Going Under.)  
  
Ciao  
  
Toki 


	12. READ

TO MY FANS:: Bad fans, Very bad.... ONLY ONE REVIEW FOR MY FINALE????  
  
GRRRRR......  
  
I'm gonna write up a sequel (Kaname: Sosuke's Wife??) IF I GET MORE REVIEWS... Many applauds to GeneralDragon  
  
WHO WAS THE ONLY REVIEWER!!!!!!!  
  
Angry Toki 


End file.
